


I Killed Armin

by tentsubasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentsubasa/pseuds/tentsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Annie kills Armin during the Survey Corps' 57th expedition, he comes back as a ghost to haunt her.</p><p>AruAni week day 3 - Ghost</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Killed Armin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [アニ「アルミンを殺した」](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81707) by rivai. 



Annie: “Who’s there?  Show yourself.”

Armin: _"Boo."_  *floating*

Annie: “….”

Annie: “What now?”

Armin: _"I am very angry with you~!"_ *whoosh~boom*

~

Annie: “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’m sorry for the way I smashed you.”

Armin: _"Yeah, you crushed me like a bug."_

Annie: “I was planning to let you go, but then you murmured, ‘Annie?’”

Armin: _"Mmm, that certainly was my gravest mistake."_

Annie: “Without a doubt.”

Armin: _"But you’re also to blame.  The reaction I got out of you was almost disgraceful."_

Annie: “I suppose that would be _my_ greatest blunder.”

~

Annie: “Mmm, it seems your appearance hasn’t changed at all.”

Armin: _"Yeah.  I can’t get off my 3DMG much less my cape."_

Annie: “No, I didn’t mean that.  I expected more blood….”

Armin: _"Oh, that?  Certainly, when I died, my body was really mushy and my bones if you could call them that were cracked and splintered."_

Annie: “Stop that.  I’d been doing a good job of forgetting.”

Armin: _“Too bad.”_

~

Annie: “So you must really despise me.”

Armin: _"Mmm, I wonder.  I don’t really know myself."_

Annie: “? Aren’t you here before me because you resent me enough to haunt me?”

Armin: _"Yeah, I probably really resent you.  Enough to become a ghost and haunt you."_

Annie: “They’re your own feelings, aren’t they?  Explain.”

Armin: _"…So let’s take the case where the person you like is standing before you.  Because of that, your heart starts beating faster, you feel nervous, and your senses heighten."_

Armin: _"People call that sensation feelings, but in reality, it’s just a result of the brain secreting chemicals that your body uses to increase your heart rate and cause your body to stiffen.”_

Armin: _"In other words, feelings are no more than your body reacting to these chemicals.  But my body is far off in the middle of the Wall Maria starting to rot.”_

Armin: _"Which is why I don’t know for sure.  Though I can guess what my feelings likely are, I can’t actually feel."_

Annie: “…But earlier, you said, 'I am very angry with you~!'”

Armin: _"Oh, that’s just because I had to say it."_ (I wanted to try saying it once.)

~

Annie: “But why are you the only one who’s come to haunt me?  I mean…I killed a lot of people….”

Armin: _"Probably because I’m the only one who knew your true identity.  If you don’t know whom to blame, you can’t haunt them."_

Annie: “I see.  Well then, since we’re at a good stopping point….”

Annie: “Would you mind not floating above me?  It makes it hard to sleep.” *in bed*

Armin: _"Tough luck."_ *floating*


End file.
